


Columbia?

by fire_starter



Series: The Time Travel AU(drabble)s [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Travel, no beta we die like meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_starter/pseuds/fire_starter
Summary: Neil wakes up in Columbia, after his first trip there. That's not when he fell asleep though. He's a very confused bunny.





	1. Chapter 1

Neil opened his eyes blearily. Why did his head hurt so much? Last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the couch with Sir and King sprawled over him  and Andrew watching TV beside him.

He groaned and looked around himself. Huh. Looked like the Columbia house but not his and Andrew’s room, more like Nicky’s. And yeah, here Nicky was right next to him. This looked more and more like his first trip to Columbia. He had never dreamt about it, though, so why now?

But that was a line of thought better saved for when his head was clear and he’d oriented himself in this crazy situation. He got up with some effort and went to take a shower. A real one this time.

Neil emerged from the bathroom feeling more refreshed but still confused as hell. He went to the kitchen in search for breakfast and Andrew. He found Andrew in front of the TV in the living room and eyed him warily. This was drugged up Andrew, for sure, but was it his Andrew or the one from this time? What were the rules?

Andrew broke their silence, “Sleeping beauty woke up?”

“More like Rip van Winkle. Or something.” Was all Neil could think of to say.

“Oh, do tell,” Andrew taunted.

“We should step outside for the more sensitive part of the conversation. But I can tell you this here - Nicky’s parents are going to invite him for Thanksgiving, on the condition that you and Aaron go with him. Don’t agree. It’s a trap. It’s a fucking trap.”

“Mmmm. You couldn’t make me go to Luther and Maria’s even if you offered me the world.” Andrew dismissed but was watching him curiously. Neil, who knew that Andrew  _ would _ agree if Neil was to ask, didn’t bother with a reply. He just shrugged and pointed toward the door.

“Shall we go have that talk now?” He wanted to have it over with even though that would mean he knew for sure it wasn’t his Andrew by his side. It was probably for the best, that his Andrew wouldn’t have to experience the drugs again, Easthaven again. Fuck, it wasn’t just Drake, Proust was still in the picture, waiting, safely in Riko’s pocket.  _ Riko _ was still alive and causing trouble. Maybe Neil should call his uncle and start making changes. He’d think about it, if it turned out he was staying here.

Andrew just looked at him, then headed outside without a word. Neil followed.

Outside Andrew pulled out his pack of cigarettes and Neil asked, “Can I have one as well?”

Andrew wordlessly handed him the pack and lighter after he'd lighted his. Neil lit a cigarette and sighed. Back home, neither he nor Andrew had smoked for years. But this wasn't home.

“So,” Neil started. “What do you want to know that you needed to drug me to ask?”

“I needed you to be drugged to be sure you're telling the truth. Now you have no incentive to do so.”

“That you know of,” Neil countered. “Ask your questions.”

Andrew took a drag of his cigarettes. “What is your connection to the Moriyamas?”

“My father works for them. They call him the Butcher. When I was ten, I played with Riko and Kevin for a day, some tryouts. I came to know later that that was my father selling me to the Moriyamas. At the end of the day, my father cut a man to pieces in front of us. The next day my mother had already taken me away and we were running, with five million of my father's money.”

“Where is your father now?” Andrew asked. He didn't sound like he cared. He didn't sound drugged, either, Neil realized, but that meant…

“How are you sober right now?” He asked instead of answering Andrew's question.

“Tck, tck, rabbit, that's for me to know and for you to wonder about. Where's your father now?”

“In prison. He's getting out in March. I'm safe from him until then.”

Andrew nodded, appeased. “And Riko, does he know who you are?”

“Not yet. Kevin hasn't realized either yet. I have until the fall banquet for Kevin to clue in, a bit earlier for Riko. I shouldn't appear on TV, if Kevin gets some ideas, veto them. If you let me stay, of course.” He tacked on.

Andrew looked amused. “Yeah, if. That's enough for now, I think. Let's go get breakfast.” Andrew put out the butt of his cigarette, dug the car keys out of his pocket and started towards the car. Once behind the driver seat, he rolled the window down and called to Neil, who still hadn't moved to follow him. “Get in, rabbit. We're going shopping.”


	2. Chapter 2

Getting breakfast was easy when they didn't stop to eat at the diner. They were on a time limit until Andrew's withdrawal kicked in, Neil thought. He couldn't fathom how Andrew was functional right then.

And then he figured it out. If Andrew was back here with him, and used to sobriety, it would be an easy feat to forgo dosages. But that meant… two things really. One, they would have to find a way to push for officially stopping Andrew's medication because he so wasn't getting hooked on it again. And two…

“You remember!” Neil hit Andrew's shoulder. “Asshole!”

Andrew smirked at him. “I wondered when you'd clue in. What gave you away?”

“The way you're not puking your gut out right now. Asshole. Why did you make me say all that, you know it already. And did you also wake up this morning? Like from our quiet evening with King and Sir, directly in Columbia.”

“Yes.”

“Right. And why not tell me?” Neil asked again.

Andrew shrugged. “I could tell right away you were the Neil I live in, not the rabbit I took to Columbia. I wanted to see how you'd act.”

“Ugh. I hate you.”

“That's my line,” Andrew smirked. Then he asked, “Yes or no?”

“Yes, Andrew.” Neil closed the distance between their faces but left Andrew to initiate the kiss. It felt exactly like he expected it to, like coming home.

He let himself get lost in the kiss, not thinking about anything but the feel of Andrew's lips on his own. They had things to talk through, decisions to make, but all that would come later. Now all that was important was that they were here together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did add a second chapter. And I have more to say so there probably will be a third one. Can't promise anything, though.

**Author's Note:**

> this could be continued but idk if I ever will. Neil could start with getting rid of Drake and Proust, calling Stuart, going to the FBI as early as November, getting Wymack, Bee and Abby to get Andrew off the drugs... OR Andrew could come back too, and they could do it all together. But like, someone else should write it??


End file.
